Pine Fresh
by Amy Kristell
Summary: When Hermione accidentally walks in on Draco in the Prefects bathroom, things get complicated. She ends up with a request from Myrtle that she cannot refuse. Together with Draco, they try to keep the ghost happy to prevent a secret from going out.
1. The Spark

Chapter 1. The Spark

"Have you heard?" Blaise Zabini said to Draco Malfoy as they were walking to class together one afternoon. "There's word going around that there was a Gryffindor and a Slytherin who were secretly meeting each other around the castle."

"What?" Draco said, almost dropping his books.

"Yeah. How disgusting. A Slytherin with a Gryffindor! I wonder who it is…"

"Don't bother thinking about it. It's probably just some crazy rumor that was made up by someone," Draco said coolly as he walked faster and left Blaise farther behind. Of course the rumor wasn't real — most of it anyway. It all started a few days back…

It was lunch time at the Great Hall. There was great bustle and happy chatter all around. The sounds of silverware on the plates can be heard as the delicious aroma of the food wafted in everyone's noses. Basically, the chatter was all about the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball. Draco had been very annoyed whenever Harry Potter's name was said with admiration in the hallways. But now he wasn't sure what was more annoying; Potter and his "splendid" performance as he fought with the Norwegian Ridgeback or the constant giggles of the girls as they anticipated the incoming Yule Ball. Pansy Parkinson was sitting beside him making some nonsense blabber that he didn't want to listen to. He had only asked her to the Yule Ball because everyone in Slytherin expected it and he didn't want to go alone. He had already finished his food and took to staring at the other students at the Great Hall. He spotted Potter with Weasley and that Mudblood Granger. He still had to wonder why anyone would want to hang out with the likes of them; Weasley with his second-hand everything and Granger being her Mudblood self. She had made an impression on him and stood out among the rest in his mind but not because of the reason someone would think. It was her bushy hair, all those books she always carried around, and her bossy attitude — at least that was what he convinced himself to think.

He decided to approach the group desiring to throw an insult or even humiliate them if he gets the chance. When he arrived at the Gryffindor table, the threesome was in the middle of a conversation.

"Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?" said Weasley.

Granger frowned and said, "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

"You're joking, Weasley!" said Draco, behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?" He was surprised by how uncomfortable he felt after saying that.

Potter and Weasley both whipped around, but Granger said loudly, waving to somebody over Draco's shoulder, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Draco went pale and jumped backward, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Granger said scathingly. He can't help but smile a bit at her fierceness. Then he noticed that Granger looked different somehow. Then it hit him. It was her teeth. They were all normal size now. Not normal size with respect to the hex he gave her at the dungeons but normal size with respect to the teeth that she always had. He watched her, Potter, and Weasley go up the marble staircase laughing heartily. _That annoying Potter and Weasley, _he thought as he frowned at them.

The day has come. Everyone was already getting ready for the Yule Ball. Draco looked at his reflection at the mirror. He was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar. He fixed his hair and when he was content with his appearance, he went down to the Slytherin common room where he met Pansy, who was wearing frilly robes of pale pink, and escorted her to the entrance hall. Many people were already there when they arrived.

When the Durmstrang students came in with their partners, at first Draco didn't recognize the girl who was with Krum. He slowly took in the girl's periwinkle-blue robes, her brown hair, and facial features…

"Granger?" Draco said.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said turning away.

They entered the Great Hall. After they had dinner, the Weird Sisters started to play some music and everyone went on the dance floor. They all danced to a slow tune. Draco held Pansy in his arms in a close ballroom position just like everyone else. Draco looked to his left and saw Granger dancing with Krum. She looks really different tonight. He turned his gaze back to Pansy. They danced for a few songs while Pansy kept up a conversation.

"…so then Millicent said… Draco what are you looking at?" Pansy said turning to the direction where Draco was staring.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly and maneuvered Pansy a little farther off.

Pansy frowned. "There is something in your mind Draco. You've been looking around all night. Tell me, what were you looking at?"

"Nothing, I was just… I'll go get some punch." Draco walked toward the punch bowl. What was he staring at again? Something that was periwinkle blue… No. No, no, no, no, no! He shook the thought away and arrived at the table with the punch. But somebody was already there.

Granger looked up at him as she poured punch into a glass.

"How's your night?" Draco said. Wait, why did he say that? That was completely out of character!

Granger was surprised for a second as that was the last thing she could imagine Draco telling her. Then she glared at him. "I don't want you ruining this night. Why do you even care?"

"Surprisingly, I actually don't," Draco smirked.

Granger walked away and Draco was free to pour two glasses with punch. Then he went back to Pansy smiling. He never removed his eyes from Pansy once the rest of the night — even if his mind was.


	2. Extinguished

**A/N:** **Many thanks to my reviewers 'I am Siriusly loving Snape' and '1Ambree'. You made me really happy. **

**I actually liked writing this chapter and I hope all of you will also like reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 2. Extinguished

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione whispered across the aisle to her best friend Harry. "You'd better start listening in class! You can't keep slacking off especially since the finals are so close!"

Harry turned to look at Hermione with glassy eyes. "Not all of us are snooze-proof during classes with Professor Binns, Hermione. At least I'm awake." He jerked his head to Ron, who was sleeping in a desk on the other side of Harry.

"Well, can you please wake him up since he is closer to you?"

Harry leaned across the aisle to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ron! Wake up."

Ron slowly lifted his head from an open copy of _History of Magic _and looked at Harry.

"Hermione said we'd better start listening in class," Harry said.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione! Nobody else is listening!" Ron said before dozing off again. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to taking down notes. It was weeks after the Yule Ball. They were sitting in desks having their History of Magic class with Professor Binns. As usual, everybody was either staring off into space or sleeping behind their books — with an exception to Hermione of course. For some moments all that can be heard was Professor Binns' drawling voice about the Goblin Revolution and Hermione's scribbling on parchment.

"Hermione, Hermione," Harry whispered across toward Hermione. "I think Malfoy is having a bad dream. Do you think we should wake him up?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. Harry pointed at the back towards Malfoy. Hermione turned her head and saw the blond with his head in his arms. "No, no, no… no…" he murmured silently.

"He'll be alright," Hermione said annoyed that someone else was sleeping and didn't value all the important information that was being taught to them that day.

Hermione went back to taking down notes, Harry doodled on a piece of parchment, and Ron dozed on — not noticing anything. But Malfoy's muttering didn't stop; it might even be getting louder and more constant. It kept going until finally Hermione turned around again in annoyance.

"Hermione!" Malfoy screamed as he jolted awake. Professor Binns stopped talking. Everyone's eyes turned to look in the direction of the sound and gained a surprised look as they realized whom it was coming from. Malfoy turned very red and was frozen in his seat. Hermione was almost as red as he was. Harry, Ron (who was apparently awakened by the sudden outburst), and all the other students looked back and forth from Malfoy to Hermione with questioning looks. It was all silent and frozen — except for the eyes of the students who were going back and forth — until Professor Binns spoke.

"Is there something that you would want to say, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked with the same tone he uses for his lessons; as if it was nothing of particular interest.

"No, Professor," Malfoy blushed again and hid his face behind a book. There were some sniggers from a group of girls which made Draco and Hermione blush even more. Hermione turned around and stared at Professor Binns — who went back to lecturing — but you could tell she wasn't listening.

"Hermione," Harry whispered but Hermione did not budge.

"Hermione!" Ron said a little too loudly. "Hermione! What was that about? Is there something you're not telling us?"

But Hermione was lost in her own wave of thoughts. Was Malfoy… dreaming about her?

…

"Malfoy!" Hermione called after Draco in the hallways after their last class that day. Draco walked on — pretending to not have heard anything.

"Malfoy!" Hermione sped up and was able to corner him.

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy said — almost shouted — angrily.

Hermione was taken aback at first but then opened her mouth to speak. But she barely made a sound before Draco took her by the arm and dragged her behind a curtain.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up Granger. You know I can't be seen talking to a Mudblood. Now, what do you want?"

"I want to know something—"

"No!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't interrupt me! I want to know why you've done it."

"Done what?"

"You know very well what!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione sighed. "We were having our History of Magic class," she said matter-of-factly. "I was listening to Professor Binns when you— Owww!" Hermione squealed. "You stepped on my foot!"

"I did no such thing."

"You did. I saw you."

"How could you see anything past that ugly bushy hair of yours?"

"Don't bring my hair into this! I was asking you why you screamed my— Owww! You stepped on my foot again!"

"Look, Granger. I've got many things to do so…"

"You did that to make me look bad, did you?"

"I believe I made myself look much, much worse," Malfoy said — more to himself than to Hermione.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Just stop nosing yourself into things that aren't any of your business!"

Hermione stepped closer — which was a very short distance already since they had been unconsciously moving closer toward each other throughout their conversation. "It was very much my business because—"

Light flooded the once dark area between the curtain and the wall where Hermione and Draco were arguing. They moved away from each other instantly and turned and saw a second year boy who had apparently drawn the curtains aside. "Oops. I'm very sorry to interrupt whatever was… going on in here," the boy said before running away.

"Come back here!" Draco said before following the boy in a run. Hermione walked out from behind the curtain and stared at the corner where Draco and the boy disappeared. After sometime, Draco came back with exhaustion and anger in his eyes.

"That little—"

"Just ignore it. Nothing happened so nothing happened."

"That's not what Hogwarts is going to think when rumors start flying around." And with that, Draco turned on his heel and left.

The next morning was when Draco had the conversation with Blaise. Even though this was completely normal, Draco was still surprised by how fast the rumor had spread. And how wrong and distorted the story was from the truth. As Draco entered the Great Hall to have lunch, he passed by Hermione who was going the opposite way. As they passed each other, they had a little exchange in whispers that only they can hear.

"Little brute… spreading lies," Draco whispered, not diverting his gaze from the Slytherin table.

"You should just be thankful he forgot our faces," Hermione said, not looking at who she was talking to as well.

"This is all I have to say. It happened to someone else and we know nothing about it."

"Agreed."

They passed each other and walked toward their destination like nothing happened.

Their fourth year had finally finished and along with it were Draco's feelings at the Yule Ball, the History of Magic class, the conversation behind the curtain, and the rumors. But will the extinguished spark reignite?

**A/N: So review and tell me what you think. ;) **

**Oh, and the plot in the summary will come in the next chapter. **


End file.
